Human's in Lylat
by nicranger
Summary: Three human pilots after a heated battle find themselves in the Lylat system. Now being forced to work with a team of mercenaries they fight alongside there new friends and hopefully find a better life than the one back home. (Contains slight elements of Macross which I don't own along with Starfox)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Starfox story so don't hate on me too bad. **

**I want to get some things out of the way though, first off this story will take place a little bit before Starfox Adventure's but after that will be completely different so the Apparoid incident won't occur.**

**Secondly this story will be from the point of view from the main OC.**

**This story will also feature Macross theme ships for my OC's but it will just be the fighter's and not the bipedal forms. **

**Other than that there isn't much else to say except enjoy the story. Now let's get on with it!**

"Alright Ace run a system's check on the Den. I want to make sure this place is up to date before we get hit by those damn rebel's again," I instructed to the ship's AI unit.

My name is Al Cipher and I am the Captain of the ship and the lead pilot of Predator team. I am twenty three years old and stand a solid six foot with a muscular build due to my military training. I had dark brown hair and dark green eye's. I had naturally tan skin due to my Puerto Rican descent but over my left eye was a pale white scar that I got from my rookie pilot days when I thought I was invincible. Boy did I learn my lesson.

My attire was a simple pair of black jeans and white tee while my feet had a pair of steel toe boots on them. I never was one for flashy clothes so most of my attire was made up of tee shirts, jeans, and a pair of boots with a few dress uniforms here and there for special occasions.

"Scan complete sir. All systems are functioning at full capacity," stated my AI Ace.

Ace was an AI unit I created for the ship in the likeness of my brother when he died. Ace had the same voice as my brother but his tone held no emotion. But it was still always comforting to hear my brother's voice.

"Thanks Ace. I'm heading to the hangar to check on Ray and Jax so keep me posted on anything new."

With that I got up from my command chair and made my way to the hangar.

Upon arriving I found an amusing sight. Jax was completely covered in oil probably from working on his ship and was chasing Ray around with a wrench screaming something about a stolen slice of pizza.

Jax was the same age as me as was Ray but was much larger than both of us. He stood a towering six foot eight and was very muscular. He had bright blonde hair but strangely enough had dark brown eyes. He was of Irish descent and liked to brag about it all the time especially when he was drunk though that wasn't too often.

He was a skilled pilot but favored heavy weaponry when flying opposed to speed. But his lack of speed was made up for by his amazing maneuverability which usually got him the upper hand in a dogfight.

Ray was almost the complete opposite. He was the smallest of our team standing at a small five foot six and had a lithe build with little muscle. His hair was a light brown with his eye's being a slightly lighter shade of brown. His skin was deathly pale but that was natural from him. I don't know where exactly he originates from but never bothered to question him on it.

We had all went to the academy together and were the best of friends since day one. When we flew together we were an unstoppable team. So it was only natural that when we graduated we were put on the same squad but our situation was different.

Apparently the higher ups thought we deserved a better assignment than just routine patrols as is the norm for guys fresh out of the academy. According to them we three had the best scores that the academy had ever seen in all of its sixty years of teaching.

So our assignment was to be a Special Reaction Rask Force or S.R.T.F. That meant that we were the ones who were sent out at the first sign of trouble to either destroy an enemy or hold them back until a nearby fleet arrived to finish them up.

Part of that also included having to step down onto a planet in cases where ground based operations were needed.

We were called Predator team. Our ranking and status on the ship were as follow's, I was the team leader and every decision on the ship went by me. Jax was our engineer and inventor who also served as our artillery. If you wanted something blown up then he was your guy. Ray was our recon/scout guy due to him relying on speed and skill rather than weaponry. He was also very good with hacking tech which really came in handy.

Also the perks about being part of a specialized group was all of the new tech we got. Our ships were stat of the art and any upgrades that came up we were the first to know and test them. We even got personal enhancements such as an injection of nano-bots that basically did everything you could imagine. Whether it was healing any injuries or enhancing our natural abilities we just thought it and they did it.

I watched the two knuckleheads for a minute before clapping my hands and getting their attention.

"Alright guys enough screwing around. I got a message a little while ago from the commander and we got some new upgrades heading our way so let's get to the sync chamber."

"What's the upgrade this time Al," asked Ray.

Shrugging my shoulders I answer, "apparently this new upgrade will allow us to remake our DNA and cellular structure into any form we so choose. He said it was so we could "blend in" when behind enemy lines. So let's get this over with."

No more questions were asked as we made our way to the sync chamber. It was a bright white room with three seats in a line each with a bunch of small needles on the arm and leg sections along with one big on on the neck part of the headrest.

I typed in the command for the operation and sat down in my seat like the other two. Not a minute later I felt all of the needles stab in at once and I clenched my teeth in slight pain before the operation began. It was twenty minutes later that it finally ended and we were free to go.

"Man that shit never get's old," said Jax with me and Ray nodding in agreement.

Just then the alarms sounded and Ace came up on the comm's and said, "warning. Incoming rebel vessels. Two carrier class and one Destroyer class."

Me and the others were already making our way to the ships when I commanded, "Ace concentrate all fire on the Destroyer class and take evasive action. Leave the carriers to us."

We quickly reached the hangar and hopped into our respective fighter's.

My fighter was a VF-27 Lucifer and was completely black with silver lining's. On the side was a picture of a wolfs head howling.

Jax fighter was a VF-171EX Nightmare. His ships colors were a storm grey with dark red linings. The symbol on his ship was of a great white sharks head in mid bite.

Finally Ray's ship was a VF-14 Vampire. His color scheme was a dark crimson with dark blue linings. His symbol was of a raven in mid flight.

When we got in our ships they instantly powered up and began the launch sequence thanks to cybernetic link we had to the ships thanks to our nano-bot upgrades.

Visor's came down over our heads displaying our ships current status and weapon attachments.

Then came the launch sequence. Our ships attached to the built in runway and began the launch procedure.

"Predator three. LAUNCH," yelled Ray as his ship was launched into space.

"Predator two. LAUNCH," yelled Jax as he was sent out next.

When my turn came I yelled out, "Predator one. LAUNCH!"

The sight I saw when I got out there was more controlled than I thought it would be.

The Den which was the name of our ship was firing upon the destroyer while Ray and Jax were attacking the carriers while at the same time taking down enemy fighters.

I took another look at the destroyer and saw something on the top of its hull. It looked like a huge cannon of some sort.

I was broken from my observation as a bolt of laser fire came from the side alerting me that some enemy fighters have targeted me.

Rolling out of the way quickly I flew in and easily dispatched the fighter. Then Ace came on the comm's and spoke, "Al the destroyer is gathering energy in the main gun on its hull. It appears to be a prototype weapon meant to cause mass destruction. I suggest you take it out before it takes us out."

I quickly brought up my comm's to Jax and Ray and began giving orders, "alright boys change of plans. That destroyers main gun is our main priority. Fall in on me cause we're gonna take that thing out."

Hearing a pair of, "yes sir's" they quickly fell in with Ray on my left and Jax on my right as we flew straight towards the Destroyer with its cannon still charging.

Once we got in range I called out, "Jax hit that thing with your best explosives, Ray take out the bridge while I'll take out the comm's tower."

We executed our roles perfectly but when Jax's missile struck home something happened to the ship. It started to warp in on itself at the center where I assumed their engine to be before the whole ship imploded to reveal a black hole!

"What the fuck kind of power source were those idiots using," cried Jax as we were caught in the pull.

"I don't know but whatever they were using really FUBARD the whole thing," replied Ray.

We pushed our ships to their limits but nothing worked. Hell even the Den was being pulled in now!

I knew we weren't going to get out of this so I turned to comm's back on and said, "ease down boys there is no use fighting. If we're going to go down like this I say we face it head on. What do ya say?"

Silence was all that was heard for a minute before I hear words of agreement.

With nothing left to say I turned the ship around and flew right into the black hole ready to face the end and see my family again on the other side.

Surprisingly that is not what happened. Instead what happened was when I came out on the other side I was still very much alive and in front of me was a planet looking similar to Earth. I knew this couldn't be right since we were nowhere even close to Earth when we were attacked. So the question was where were we?

Just then the rest of my team and the Den came out of the black hole which then quickly vanished.

Giving them a minute to take in the fact they weren't dead I say into the comm's, "well boys. We're not in the Milky Way anymore."

**Well there is the first chapter of my story. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter. I want to let you guys know that the OC's will STAY human. They won't use their new upgrade to permanently change into the animal types like so many other fictions do so don't get any of those thoughts into your heads.**

**Now on with the story!**

It has been about an hour since we traveled through the black hole and arrived on the outskirts of this new worl

Currently Ray was hacking into the files on the planet's military. We discovered the signal once we came on board and Ray got to work on it right away.

"Finally! Guys come check it out I finally hacked the systems."

Me and Jax quickly made our way over, eager to find out where we were.

We were shocked at what we found. Apparently we were in a different galaxy altogether, only this one was comprised of anthromorphic animals instead of humans. That through us for a loop.

The system we were in was called the Lylat System and we were near its main planet called Corneria. From there we learned all about there history and advancements in technology.

Their most advanced fighter was called an Arwing and from what we gathered it was pretty impressive with its capabilities but stood nowhere near as good as our fighters.

There was even numerous mentions of a group of mercenaries called Star Fox. They had a pretty good reputation for getting the job done. I wouldn't mind meeting these guys once we get everything figured out.

We were broken from our knowledge gathering by the alert of approaching ships. The vessels were brought up on screen and we recognized them from the files as Corneria military.

They then started sending us a transmission and we answered via video comm's. Needless to say the one contacting us was very surprised by what answered the call. He was a dog I recognized as General Pepper and was said to be the head honcho of the entire military.

Pepper soon broke out of his shock and asked in a commanding tone, "foreign vessel, identify yourself or risk being fired upon. You have one minute to comply."

We all nearly started laughing at this guy for the simple fact that if it came down to a fight we would smoke these chumps easy. But just to be polite and hopefully gain an ally I responded with, "this is Captain Al Cypher of the Den and leader of Predator team. We're sorry to drop in like this but a little warp space accident sent us here. We ask that you assist us since we know nothing of this galaxy."

He readily agreed and after that it went down to discussions and lots of explaining which proved to be a real pain in the ass.

time skip 1 week

So its been about a week after we got here and I had to say that things were looking up for us. We were introduced to the populace and they took our arrival pretty well. All the guys thought we were total badasses with our ships while the females got a little obsessive. They thought we were 'exotic' and all of them wanted the honor of being the first one to 'handle' one of the new arrival's.

Other than that it went good. We even got to show off our excellent piloting skills which caught the attention of a certain group of mercenaries. So today I was going to meet with said mercenaries leader and try to work out a deal about maybe joining up with them.

So here I was sitting at some random ass café I didn't even bother to get the name of and waited for whoever was meeting me here.

It wasn't long after that I heard a male voice say from behind me, "so your the leader of the famous Predators I heard of. Your way different than I expected."

Turning around in my seat a looked on at an orange fox in what looked like military fatigues.

I stood up and while shaking his hand said, "and you must be the famous Fox McCloud. Nice to meet you."

After our little exchange we sat down and ordered some coffee.

"So from what I've heard and seen myself you and your team are excellent pilots," stated Fox.

"You bet your ass we are. We take a lot of pride in our flying abilities. But your group has a lot of weight to their name to don't they?"

"That we do. I was actually looking for new members ever since my wing man Falco left without warning. I only want the best and from what I've seen you and your team are it. So what do ya say? You want to join Star Fox?"

I pondered for a second before turning back to Fox and saying, "alright we'll join on the condition that we can still fly our own ships and we keep the Den."

We both shook hands as he said, "that ain't no problem man. So I'll see you and the other two tomorrow. We got a mission coming up a ways out and we don't want to leave our new members out."

That was when our coffee arrived so we drank our coffee while making small talk as if we were old friends.

Time skip 1 week (again)

"Watch you left Slippy," I yell before taking out the fighter that was targeting Slippy.

The mission we got a week ago right after me and the gang joined Star Fox was supposed to be a simple escort mission but that quickly went out the window when a bunch of Venom Fighters attacked us.

They weren't that tough to take down but their numbers are what were the problem. For every fighter we took down three more took its place.

We managed to escort the cargo safely but were now trying to fight off these fighters that were really pissing me off with their stubbornness.

"Fox we need to end this now! These guys got to be coming from somewhere so let's find them and take them out," I said into the comm's.

"I know Al! Sensors are picking up a large craft on the other side of the moon so that must be their station. Let's take it out Al the rest of you guys provide covering."

There was a bunch of acknowledgments before me and Fox flew off at top speeds to the enemies main hangar.

When we got in range of it it started opening fire on us so that we quickly had to dodge.

"Fox! I'll distract the guns while you take out the bridge."

"I got ya Al."

I then pulled ahead at top speeds heading straight for the station as they all trained the guns on me and fired. I avoided all of them before quickly nose diving which threw off the turrets and allowed Fox to get his shot and take out the bridge as the station exploded.

When we reached the others we saw the few remaining Venom Fighters flying off into the distance.

We were all silent for a moment before Ray spoke up and said, "well anyone up for pizza?"

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Can't believe I got two out in one day. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I got the next chapter here for you guys. I also just want to let you guys know I will be out of contact for two weeks next month from the third to the seventeenth so don't expect a chapter in that time.**

**So now on with the story!**

Life was great in Star Fox. Me and the boys had become good friends with the Star Fox gang and we couldn't be happier.

Slippy and Jax were a great inventor duo. Once they got on a project they wouldn't stop until it was done.

Ray spent most of his time with Peppy and working on information gathering. Either for future jobs or just for the hell of it.

I on the other hand spent most of the time with Fox. We would have spars which I always won and we did quite a bit of flying. Hell I even taught Fox some new moves and vice versa.

Right now we were all in the bridge of the Great Fox while Fox blared some rock music.

We had figured out a way to attach the Great Fox to the Den so the it made one huge ship while still being separated by air locks. This was thought up by Slippy and Jax.

Just then Peppy walked in with a crate and said, "Damn Fox will you turn that racket down!"

Fox lowered the music a little while apologizing.

It was then that we caught a transmission from General Pepper.

"Ray bring it up on screen," I said.

I was only half listening as I was too busy cleaning my combat K-bar knife.

When the transmission finally ended Fox stood up and said, "alright set a course for Dinosaur Planet."

That instantly made me freeze. Dinosaur Planet? Was there really a planet for Dinosaur's? I call bullshit.

"Whoa hold up a second. You mean to tell me that there is an entire planet of just dinosaurs? What the hell do we have to do there," I asked.

Peppy spoke up now, "well yes there is in fact a planet of dinosaurs. As for what we are doing is we need to stop it from being destroyed from the inside out or else it could effect the entire Lylat system."

"Great. Next you'll be telling me is that they have their own language."

"They do."

Well shit my mind is officially blown.

Sighing to myself I turn to Ray and ask, "you think you can download the language to the sync room on the Den? It would be a whole lot easier than learning it the old fashioned way."

"Sure thing Al. I should have it up there in a few minutes so why don't you head on up."

While I made my way up for the download all I could think about is the Jurassic Park movies from the old days. If I ended up being chased by a T-Rex I was going to be so pissed.

Time skip three days

"Well there it is boys. Dinosaur Planet," said Fox.

The planet looked like shit with pieces of it were broken off and floating in its orbit. It did not look safe.

"So whose heading down with Fox," asked Peppy.

I stepped forward, "I'll go. But I have something to check out before I join up with Fox. Ray's sensors picked up a fairly high energy coming from sort of palace like structure so I want to check that out first."

"Alright then let's get this show on the road," stated Fox as he headed for his Arwing and me for my Lucifer.

It wasn't long after we departed from the ship which we had renamed the Great Den that we were having to dodge asteroids which were actually broken off pieces of the planet.

"I haven't even landed on the planet yet and already I'm fucking fed up with it," I said into the comm's which Fox just laughed at.

When we finally reached orbit we split off with Fox heading to Thorntail Hollow while I headed to someplace called Krazoa Palace.

When I arrived it was raining nonstop. From my ship I saw a bunch of Triceratops looking either gravely wounded or dead. I really hoped it was the latter.

I landed on an open platform and exited my ship while also activating the cloaking device just in case one of the locals got curious.

I activated my wristblades **(yes like the ones from predator) **and activated my combat visor before making my way through the palace.

T only resistance I met was a few jellyfish like creatures who I easily disposed of with quick slashes from my blades.

It wasn't long until I reached the outside and was faced by a rather peculiar sight. Floating in front of me was a crystal. The crystal itself didn't surprise me as what was inside.

There was a blue female vixen inside seemingly unconscious. Her outfit was very revealing and if not foe my training I would have blushed in embarrassment. In my time in this world I have become attracted to the populace and have learned to appreciate there certain quirks.

Even though I found her attractive I recognized her apparel as something from a certain planet that was destroyed some time ago. I think it was called Cirinia. **(sorry I don't know the exact name but I think this is close)**

I thought it's inhabitants were wiped out but apparently I was wrong. But then what was she doing here on this planet I wonder.

Just then my comm's went off and I picked it up to find Fox contacting me.

"Hey Al you find anything yet?"

"Besides an insanely hot vixen from a destroyed planet trapped in a crystal nothing really. How about you?"

"Well compared to that nothing really. But I did find a neat staff so that kind of makes up for not having a blaster. Come meet me at Thornatil Hollow. Over and out."

After I hung up the comm's I heard a slight scraping of claws behind me.

Reacting on instinct I whipped around and had my blades at what seemed to be a female raptors throat.

She was anthromorphic like the rest of this galaxies population with bright green scales all over her body save for her belly which had creamy white scales. She had black hair that reached her lower back which I found weird for a lizard but didn't question. Her eyes were a light yellow with reptilian pupils which were at the moment widened in fear and curiosity. Her attire consisted of an armored skirt and high top which displayed quite a bit of cleavage which I figured was meant to distract an opponent. The only weapon I could see on her was a dagger.

"Who are you and why are you here," I asked in her native tongue.

"I am Silent Talon of the Sharpclaw tribe. Who and what are you stranger?"

I didn't lower my blades as I answered, " I am Al Cypher, leader of team Predator and member of the Star Fox team."

"Then why are you here Al Cypher?"

"Please just call me Al. I'm here to stop this planet from being destroyed."

Her eyes seemed to brighten at this and she asked, " so you are trying to save the planet to?"

Seemed like she was trying to save the planet as well. So taking a leap of faith I sheathed my blade which made her sigh in relief.

"Since we seem to be on the same side you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

She sighed in what sounded like disappointment before saying in a sad tone, "it's all because of my tribe. Our leader General Scales wanted to rule the planet and started a war. Myself and a few others knew this was wrong and would upset the balance but didn't speak out or else we would be executed. Now I am trying to find a way to stop all of this. It seems like you are trying to do the same thing."

I was thinking hard now. If I could get her to join me and Fox which judging from her explanation wouldn't be hard, she could give us valuable information and act as a sort of guide.

With my mind made up I decided to ask, "if you want to help your planet so much how would you like to join me and my partner. We could use your knowledge of the planet."

It wasn't even a second later that I was put in a crushing hug by the, now that I noticed, smaller female lizard.

When she let go she was blushing quite bad while I coughed into my hand and said, " well uh, let's get going. My ship is a little ways away. We are going to meet my partner in Thorntail Hollow."

Not another word was said as we made our way to my ship.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Hope you like the new OC I added just to make things more interesting. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here is the next chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Since we had started this little 'journey' if you could call it that. Things have been a little awkward.

We saved some Triceratops prince named Tricky which was a real pain in the ass cause we had to basically race two Sharpclaw guys in order to actually save him. That quickly landed us in a hot spring which was actually very nice.

All along this trip I have gotten the short end of the stick. So far I had fallen off of the Cloudrunner fortress, nearly drowned when I had to save Fox from falling off a damn cliff. But the worst part was when I was eaten. Twice.

First was by a T-Rex or as they called it her a Red Eye. And the other was by something that we had to beat since it had one of the stones needed to restore the planet. I hated Fox when he laughed at me for being covered in stomach fluids.

But most of my incidents and dare I say, funny moments came from when I was with Silent Talon or Tally as I started calling her.

I had to say that she was a great asset to our merry little band. She knew a lot more about the planet than Tricky and was a pretty good fighter with a knife.

Nearly everywhere we went me and her ended up in some pretty, 'compromising positions.'

Fox and Tricky always laughed at us but a glare from me and a growl from Tally was all it took to shut them up.

Now we were nearing the end of our journey. After placing the stones in their correct spots and restoring the planet, along with defeating General Scales along the way, we now had to return the Krazoa Spirit's in order to restore balance and free the blue vixen in the crystal.

Me and Fox each had the last two Krazoa Spirit's and were about to release them.

"I hate this part Fox. It feels weird and very tingly," I said with a shiver.

"I hate this two Al but it has to be done."

With that we let the two Spirit's leave our bodies. I have to tell you that it hurt like a bitch!

Once the Spirit's fully left our bodies we saw the crystal the Vixen was in begin to crack.

Seeing she would fall if someone didn't do something I yelled, "Fox!"

He caught on a bit too late and the vixen began to fall as the crystal finally shattered.

Thinking quickly or not at all really I leaped and barely managed to grab her hand while Fox used the staff to catch my jacket so we both didn't fall.

With Tally's help he managed to pull me and my cargo up.

While I was taking a breather Fox was studying the vixen closely and I think even attempted a kiss before she woke up and basically told him to back off which made me laugh a little.

As the two began to argue the ground started to rumble and the large Krazoa head near us broke off and began to float away.

Then we heard a loud voice say, "now I become a Krazoa god!"

Then the head turned around to reveal the face of one ugly monkey.

"Uh Fox? Why is there a giant monkey head behind a Krazoa statue head?"

"It's Andross! Stay here while I deal with this clown!"

Before he ran off though the blue vixen grabbed the staff off his back and began shooting off fire blasts at the giant head as Fox chased after it in his Arwing.

Looking back at the two females and one kid I say awkwardly, "sooooo. Who wants to take a ride in my fighter?"

time skip a few hours

We were now back on the Great Den with our two new members and one re-instated.

Tally and the now named Krystal were made new members due to the skill and bravery they showed while the now returned Falco was let back in because he gave Fox a hand with Andross when they duked it out in space.

I personally didn't like the blue avian for the simple fact that he was a cocky and slightly racist bastard. At least when it came to me and my boys. Just as he was being right now.

"Why the hell would you let those hairless ape's in the team Fox? I bet they can't do anything right. And why the overgrown lizard and blue Fox in the slutty outfit? Can't keep it in your pants huh," stated the bird.

I was two seconds away from rearranging this birds beak. If he said one more thing, "the stupid skanks are probably prostitutes anyway."

Alright that tears it. I always hated it when a man looked down on a woman. Call me morally driven but it was just something I could not stand.

Without thinking a decked the bastard in the face and sent him flying into a nearby wall which actually dented it.

Spitting out some blood from his beak Falco shakily stood up and said angrily, "you damn monkey!"

I saw him reaching for his blaster but I moved too quick and grabbed his wrist that held his blaster before he could fire it. Then with a quick squeeze I broke his wrist completely as he howled in pain.

I kept up the pressure though and said in a threatening tone, "now you listen here bird brain, if I ever hear you talk about me, my boys, or the girls like that again I will shove you in an airlock and send your ass into a passing sun."

He began shaking in fear and said in a scared tone, "y-y-you can't do that. You wouldn't!"

Just then Jax stepped up and said, " oh yes he would. Al doesn't make threats, he makes promises. If anything he is a man of his word and he always keeps his promises."

"You get it now punk. So either you start showing some respect for the ones who picked up the slack while you ran off like a coward, or else things are going to get a lot hotter for you in the near future. Got it," I said.

He nodded quickly and I released him so Peppy could take him to get his wrist checked.

I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and turned to find Tally smiling at me with a slight blush.

"Thank you for standing up for me Al."

"Don't mention it Tally. Someone had to put that chicken in his place."

After that incident things went relatively smoothly. If you take the fact Falco was now downright terrified of me. I liked where this was going.

time skip a few weeks

It has been a few weeks since our last big job and things have gotten slow. To waste time each of us had taken up a hobby.

I wasn't too sure about the others but I actually started taking up street racing.

It gave me a rush and I was pretty good at it if my huge win streak was anything to go by. They started calling me The Bandit due to my disguise. Of course I had to make up a disguise with my cellular abilities. I chose a simple raccoon but still wore a helmet that covered my entire head.

Right now though I was sitting with the others in the bridge of the Great Fox section of the Great Den when a transmission came in from General Pepper.

I answered it and said, "what up big dog."

He seemed to chuckle at the nickname I gave him before turning serious.

"We have reports that Venom forces are growing in numbers again. They also seem to be hiring bounty hunters for some job. I want you to infiltrate as a bounty hunter and report their activities. Good luck, Pepper out."

Turning back to the others I could see the uneasy features on their faces.

Deciding to finally say something I stand up and say, "I'll get ready for the mission."

Yeah real smooth Al, real smooth.

"WHAT!? Why are you going," asked Tally frightfully. She and I have grown more attached as have Fox and Krystal. If I didn't know any better I would say she had feelings for me.

Nevertheless I answered her question, "because out of all of us I have the best chance at not being noticed. I am a better fighter than all of you, I am an excellent marksman, Fox can attest to that, and I have great piloting skill's that rival even Fox's. Not to mention that thanks to my cellular reconstruction abilities I can blend in anywhere."

No one objected to my reasoning and therefore didn't disagree with it.

"So what's your disguise going to be," asked Fox.

Instead of telling him I just began to shift into my disguise. I felt my bones rearrange themselves as I grew a muzzle and claws while also spouting bright white fur. When I was done standing in my place was a bright white wolf with bright blue eye's and a chunk missing from my right ear.

I then spoke in a slightly deeper and more ominous voice, "call me Ghost."

**Well hope you enjoyed this new chapter guys and gals. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but shit happens. I ain't going to bore you with some shitty explanation and get straight to the story. So let's get this show on the road!**

"Well this isn't what I expected," I said to myself as I gazed at the brothel in front of me.

I was on a planet called Drazan which is basically a scum world where you can find the sleaziest scumbags in the system and then some. In other words, it was a crime world.

I had to take a few bounties beforehand in order to gain a rep before I was given an invite to meet a venom representative at a secret location. I had also changed my wardrobe. My new threads now consisted of a black wife beater with a light armored chest piece along with black skinny jeans with matching black combat boots. I wore a dark grey duster over my outfit that also hid my weapons which consisted of two blasters holstered my sides right next to two eighteen inch combat knives.

My ride even changed. It was now a simple dark red stealth ship I named the Phantom. I kind of had a theme going on here. I still had my Lucifer ship with me though in case I ever needed it.

The secret location turned out to be a brothel on this backwater world called the Virgin Vixen.

Yeah I hated the name to.

Pinching the bridge of my muzzle I swallowed my irritation and walked inside only to be assaulted by the smell of perfume, sex and other things I will not mention.

I passed a good number of the 'employee's' on my way to the room where I was supposed to meet my contact and needless to say my ass got grabbed a lot and I got many lustful stares.

This was nothing new to me though since me and my team were apparently seen as very attractive to the female, and even a few of the male, populace when we are in our true human forms.

It was confusing for us why they would find foreign creatures so attractive but I digress.

Making my way through the maze of scantily clad and horny females I finally reached the room I was told to go to and quickly made my way inside.

Inside was some simple yet elegant furniture and sitting on the bed was a naked leopard gazing at me with bedroom eyes but I could see she also had a look of cold intelligence. And under the covers to her right I caught the glint of a knife. It was right to assume I had found my contact.

"Well hello handsome I haven't seen you here before. You come for the entertainment?"

Instead of answering I just tossed her the card containing my invitation.

She easily caught it and after a quick glance lost her sultry look and in place gained an analytical gaze.

"So another possible recruit. Fine then follow me. By the way what is your name?"

"Ghost," I answered simply. I wanted to keep up a mysterious persona because it stopped questions and was just overall badass.

She gave me an impressed look before saying, "oh so we have the famous Ghost here huh? It is said that you killed fifty men without being seen and without making a sound, is that true?"

"It was actually fifty three," I clarified.

Nodding in approval she went to one of the walls and started a complicated series of knocks that I made sure to memorize. After she finished the wall slid open to reveal an ape. He was a little taller than me and was scarred all over with his muscles being insanely huge.

He also had a huge blaster strapped to his back. Finishing my analysis I knew I could easily take this chimp. He was way to big and slow.

"Greg we got our final possible recruit. Take him to the other's and give them the test," ordered the leopardess.

The ape nodded in reply as he nodded his head at me to follow him.

As I passed the cat she whispered in my ear, " I hope you survive. Having you around would be very.._interesting_."

The last part was said with a purr and sent a shiver down my spine that I managed to hide before she noticed.

As soon as I passed the threshold of the passageway it closed right behind me but I didn't bother acknowledging it and instead continued to follow the ape down the corridor.

It wasn't long till we were standing in front of a metal door with a keypad next to it.

The ape typed in a code and the door slid open. He gestured me inside and I walked in like I didn't care but I actually had my guard up waiting and ready to react to any possible attack.

Darkness was all I saw when I entered the room. But when the door closed behind me the whole area was illuminated and I found myself in a sort of tube.

As I was pondering on where exactly I was a screen popped up to display a masked venom officer.

_"Welcome hopeful initiates. You have all been called here to test your mettle and see which one of you is most worthy to carry out Venom's contracts. To do this we are going to throw you into an arena where you will fight to the death with your fellow bounty hunters to prove who is the best. Good luck and may the best killer survive!"_

When the screen turned off I was dumbfounded. They wanted us to kill each-other just to have the right to actually do the contract? These guys are fucking insane!

Before I could go into a string of curses the tube I was in began to move and I found myself being lifted up. It was only seconds later when I now stood in a fairly large arena with a dirt floor.

There were stands all around me filled with howling venom soldiers screaming for bloodshed. But in one section there was a raised balcony where the masked venom officer stood along with the ape who led me here and the leopardess that was my contact only now she wore a venom officer's uniform and was staring right at me.

Looking around I found others in the arena with me. At least twelve of them and all of them well known killers.

Just then a gong sounded and the bloodshed began.

If this was to be a test of our skills then I had to pass if I hoped to get into a good spy position. So I decided to refrain from using my blasters and take out my opponents with my blades and/or bare hands.

I charged at my nearest enemy which happened to be a wildebeest. He saw me coming and started shooting a laser rifle at me.

All of his shots I easily dodged as I closed the gap. When I was eight meters away I leaped up and over the still shooting wildebeest and landed behind him.

Before he could turn around I had already driven one of my knives through his back and into his heart.

Hearing the prepping of a blaster behind me I pulled the corpse of my fallen opponent in front of me just as a hail of blaster fire came into contact.

Still holding onto my improvised shield I grabbed my other knife and taking a quick peak over my shields shoulder I threw the blade which quickly made its way home into the throat of an armadillo.

I dropped the body I used as a shield while also collecting my knife and looked around to see that there were only two others standing.

A panther and lion both staring at me with blasters primed and ready to fire on me. Seems they saw me as the biggest threat and decided to work together to take me down. Smart but it still won't help them in the end.

Before they could fire I threw my blade with great precision and knocked the blaster out of the panthers hands while simultaneously drawing my own blaster and shooting the lions blaster as well.

While they were still shocked I rushed in and delivered an uppercut to the lion that sent him five yards back.

I ducked just in time to avoid a punch from the panther. I retaliated with an elbow to his gut that made him hunch over. Taking the opportunity I wrapped an arm around his neck and with a quick pull snapped it.

As I let the body drop I turned to face the lion only to be caught by surprise as he was already upon me with a knife aiming for my heart.

Thanks to my great reflexes though I managed to grab his wrist in one hand while using my other hand to pry the knife away.

Putting my leg behind his I pushed forward and let him fall as I fell with him and let gravity do the work as the knife found place in his heart.

I left the knife there as I stood up and dusted myself off.

It was quite around the entire arena before I heard light clapping and turned to see the leopardess was the one clapping with a happy smile on her face.

"Well it seems we have our winner."

**How was that for a new chapter huh? Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. No excuses just the story so here we go!**

After my little duel to the death a few soldiers came into the arena to clean up the mess while I was lead through some corridors by some no name soldier.

We made so many turns it was hard to keep track since I kept looking into passing rooms. Some looked like mad scientist labs stocked full with test tubes and lots of scientist in traditional white coats. Another looked like some kind of indoor zoo with creatures I had never heard of. We even passed a few soldiers quarters.

Eventually though we stopped at a set of large metal doors with a venom symbol on it. When it opened inside was what looked to be the central command area filled with tons of computers and techies with one huge screen right up front.

And standing in the center of it all on a raised platform was the masked venom officer, the big ape that I had first met and the leopardess that was my contact.

"Ah how nice to finally meet you face to face Ghost. I must say you put on an impressive performance but where are my manners," began the masked venom soldier, "I am Commander Rize. My two companions here are Sergeant Gron," he said gesturing to the ape, "and Lieutenant Lila," he finished gesturing to the leopardess.

I nodded my head in affirmation and asked calmly, "so what is the contract?"

"Straight to the point I see. I like you already Ghost, Lila give him the rundown."

Lila stepped forward a little too closely but I refrained from backing away. I swear she was eyeing me like a bitch in heat. Do the animal people here go into heat like the animals back home? I would need to check that out when I got some free time just to make sure.

"Your main contract actually consists of many small contracts leading up to one big one," she began while pulling out a small pad that displayed a holographic file, "You are to eliminate all of these lesser targets while in turn gathering any and all info on your final target. They all consists of former venom officers and suppliers that need to be dealt with. Venom doesn't like loose ends."

Nodding my head I reach out to take the pad only for Lila to pull away with a mischievous smile on her face. I don't like where this is going.

"Oh no you don't big boy. I'm going with you to make sure you get the job done isn't that right commander?"

"Yes it is. That is the deal Ghost. If you want the contract then you need to take Lila with you just so I have some piece of mind knowing the job will get done."

I growl lowly in my throat angry at these turn of events. It would be hard to be a spy with a venom official looking over my shoulder twenty four seven.

"I work much better alone. She would only slow me down."

Latching onto my arm Lila says in fake hurt, "oh Ghosty don't talk like that! I'm sure I could _'persuade' _you otherwise."

I hate to say it, believe me I do, but damn this girls knows how to flirt. Not to mention she is pretty hot. Wonder if I cou- NO! Bad thoughts go away! She is the enemy and that is that! Good thing they can't see my face thanks to my duster' hood being up or they would be seeing the biggest blush ever.

Still I waved her comment aside and reluctantly agreed to the terms.

Clapping his hands together the commander said, "excellent! Now you will leave within a few hours time oh and between you and me Ghost you might want to take Lila up on her offer. I hear its nigh impossible to get with her so consider yourself lucky."

I held in a groan at this. Great I get the one bitch everyone wants yet none can get. I don't know whether to be happy or depressed.

Time Skip to departure

After getting the rundown on my contract and my first target I now found myself in the pilot chair of my ship with a very flirtatious Lila trying to slip her hand down my pants from the co-pilot seat.

"For the last time I am not going to sleep with you," I growled.

"And for the last time you will eventually sleep with me even if I have to tie you down to do so," she replied.

I didn't bother to respond since I knew it would be pointless in the end. Why she wanted me was beyond my understanding but I sure as hell wasn't going to ask her since she might take it the wrong way as me accepting her. Now THAT would be bad.

After a few minutes we were finally on route to Torco which is a desert world where my first target apparently lived.

Lila had gone to the extra room on my ship and made herself at home. It took all of my willpower to keep from just throwing her out of my room when she tried to make herself at home there so she could, 'be closer to me.'

If this kept up I might just bang the bitch so she would leave me the hell alone!

So in my moment of peace I decided to read up on my target.

"Alright let's see who's on the list first. Name: Krio Tunsent. Race: Iguana. Venom rank: Captain. Description: Five foot eight with light tan scales and dark brown eyes. Huh weird color scheme for an iguana. Info: Is very cunning and quick and likes to use knives. Sounds like my type of guy. Residence: Vela City, Torco. Apartment two A of the Hourglass Hotel. Hm, if I remember correctly Vela City is extremely cramped so I should be able to use the rooftops to sneak up on him and finish him quickly. The sooner I get these jobs done the sooner I can get away from that horny cat."

"Ooooh Ghost~. Can you help me with an itch~"

Visibly shaking at the sing-song tone she used I mutter, "oh Lord give me strength to resist this succubus."

Time skip to Torco, outside Hourglass hotel

"This place is a dump," muttered Lila as we stood outside of the Horglass Hotel. We had arrived about an hour prior on Torco and were now going to take out my first target.

While here I had changed my duster to a more tan-ish color to better blend in with the area while Lila took the opportunity to change into something to try and catch my attention. She was now dressed as like one of those dancing girls from Arabia like back on Earth with the face sash and all showing off all of her curves. Even I had to admit she looked good and this lead to an intense battle with my libido.

_'Get in there dude! That ass is begging for it!'_

'Shut up! I don't want anything to do with her! She's the enemy not a potential one night stand!'

_'Duuude! So what if she's the enemy!? She wants it and I say we give it to her! It's not like your in a relationship anyway so it wouldn't hurt you in the long run!'_

There was nothing I could really say to that. It may be wrong but that little voice was right. I wasn't in a commited relationship with anyone else so why was I fighting this so hard?

I was broken from my thoughts by a tap from Lila. "Are you going to kill that lizard or what? We've been standing out here for a good five minutes."

"Fine. Just wait here and I'll be back in a second."

She nodded and took a seat on a nearby bench as I went around the back of the building. My targets room was on the second floor so I would have to climb up. This was no problem of course since there were plenty of crevices that I could use to pull myself up.

As I climbed I made sure to be as stealthy as possible until I finally found myself at the window of my target's room. Taking a quick peek over the edge I saw him watching a screen that was this galaxies version of tv. Yeah this galaxy had over two million channels on just about everything under the stars! It was a couch potatoes dream!

Still his back was turned to me so that was good. I gently opened the window and was assaulted by very loud voices that sounded very much like rifle fire. Apparantly the guy was watching some type of war movie and had it so loud that I could have broken the window and he wouldn't of noticed.

Sneaking up behind the lizard I drew one of my blades. I don't know how but he somehow heard the sound of the blade sliding free and was up in an instant with a blade of his own and already lunging at me!

I tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and his blade found its way into my left shoulder. I held in my pained screams and instead used the moment to drive my own blade into his gut. I then yanked the blade sideways effectively spilling his guts all over the floor and killing him.

After I was sure he was dead I yanked his knife out of my shoulder and ripped a piece of his shirt off to tie around my wound until I could treat it properly. Then I began raiding his apartment until I found a pad much like the one Lila had and pocketed it before climbing back out the window which was made very difficult by my injury.

I quickly found Lila talking with some herb lady but didn't think much of it as I made my way to her. She turned to ask me something but I just shoved the pad into her hand and grabbed her arm before walking off with her in tow. I needed to patch my wound and get some sleep. If all of the other venom targets were like this one then I could expect more visits to my medical bay in the future.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Review and/or Pm. Until then Nicranger out.**


End file.
